Ashtopia
Ashtopia is a sequel fanon to the original Miitopia created by Anthracite. The storyline occurs a couple of years from the events of the canon Miitopia timeline and follows a new protagonist(s) on their quest to defeat the shadowy entity only known as the Emperor of Oblivion (name subject to change) and their army of monsters, to take back Miitopia. Intro This is the introduction that Anthracite came up with for Ashtopia's beginning. It's somewhat likely to change. “''Everything is peaceful for only so long. Years after the Darkest Lord’s defeat, most residents of Miitopia thought it would be over.'' That was when they came. Monsters too strong for the Darker Lord to control, stuck in New Lumos city; they revolted. Overwhelmed by the surprise attack, the heroes remaining were defeated, and captured. Miis in various towns had to go into hiding to avoid the monsters’ wrath. Hopeless. Desparate. Sorrowful. It seemed like there was no escape, until… Miitopia’s heroes must rise up from the ashes once more.” Story May add the plotline once I finish other various things with this sequel (such as jobs, personalities, etc). Added Features * New jobs * Job variations (Example: Electric-based Imps, Ice-based Imps, Werecats, etc) * New personalities * Personality combinations (Example: Cautious+Stubborn, Laid-back+Airheaded, Energetic+Kind) * Changes to older personalities * Reclassing (Allows you to redo a job with higher stats, increases the level cap to 100.) * Relationship now goes up to 150, and splits off into either a platonic or romantic relationship path at 99 depending on your choice. * Added resentment levels. * Important NPCs from first game available as playable characters. * Able to link game with original game to get extra content. * More post game content * Four slots for two HP Bananas and MP Candies each * More mini games to play using Game Tickets * Given the ability to assign tactics to your teammates Jobs Returning Jobs: Warrior Mage Cleric Thief Pop Star Chef Cat Imp Scientist Tank Princess Flower Vampire Elf New Jobs: Dragon Luminary Naturalist Gladiator Dragon Tamer Sage Penguin Magic Knight Fowl Dog Chimaera Snake Job Variations: (WIP) Electric-based Imps Ice-based Imps Fire-based Imps Werecats Various big cat variations Cat job breed variations based on personality Fire Dragons Frost Dragons Werewolves Personalities Returning Personalities: Cautious Stubborn Kind Laid-back Airheaded Cool Energetic New Personalities: (WIP) Imaginative Daring Possessive Events Inn Events (WIP) Exploration Events (WIP) Story-based Events (WIP) Status Effects Crying Laughter Nervous Distracted Evil Hyper / Excited Anger Moody Scared Touched Burned Frozen Nightmare Sleeping Old Poisoned Puppet Spiders Paralyzed Petrified Pharaoh's Curse Relationship Changes (WIP) Assists (Levels 1 - 99): Show off (Lvl 2) Warning (Lvl 3) Concern (Lvl 4) Praise (Lvl 5) Lend a Hand (Lvl 6) Get Well Soon (Lvl 7) Charity (Lvl 8) Avenge (Lvl 9) Sacrifice (Lvl 10) Pincer (Lvl 12) Lend a Hand II (Lvl 14) Share (Lvl 16) Last Wish (Lvl 18) Avenge II (Lvl 19) Resurgence (Lvl 20) Pincer II (Lvl 22) Warning II (Lvl 27) Get Well Soon II (Lvl 32) Show Off II (Lvl 38) Avenge III (Lvl 44) Sacrifice II (Lvl 52) Show Off III (Lvl 60) Pincer III (Lvl 68) Sacrifice III (Lvl 77) Get Well Soon III (Lvl 87) Lend a Hand III (Lvl 99) Assists (100 - 150): Platonic Assists: WIP Romantic Assists: WIP Quarrelsome Relationships Similar to the positive relationship levels, there's negative relationship levels that activate only when in a quarrel. While a few skills have positive attributes, most of them are negative. Like in the original canon Miitopia, after three times a Mii gains resentment for another, they hold a negative relationship with the opposite Mii. However, in Ashtopia, when said Mii experiences resentment with that teammate three more times, it's possible that the relationship will gain a level along with negative assists. Negative Assists: (WIP) Sulk (Lvl 2) Distracted (Lvl 3) Gloat (Lvl 4) - When the offender gets hit, the offended may gain the touched/laughing status. Criticize (Lvl 5) - When the offender takes down an enemy, the offended may harshly criticize their battle technique or make a sarcastic remark, which gives the offender the moody/angry status. Sabotage (Lvl 6) - Works the same as the Interrupt quarrel quirk. New Monsters (WIP) Emperor of Oblivion Category:Anthracite Category:Ashtopia Category:Games